Stutter
by grisAliceCullenSwan
Summary: Porque el amor también atrapó a el Sr. Perfección. Complemento de Crónicas del Sr. Perfección y la Srta. Simplona.


_**Summery:**__ Porque el amor también atrapó a el Sr. Perfección. Complemento __de __Crónicas __del Sr. __Perfección __y la Srta. Simplona._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a la diosa S.M. ella solo me los presta los fines de semana XD._

* * *

** Un día en la, no tan normal, vida de Eddie**

Mis parpados comenzaban a cerrarse; la clase del Señor Berty era en verdad aburrida. Literatura nunca fue lo mío.

La verdad, tampoco me sentía preocupado por perderme la _vital_ información que nos estaba proporcionando. Luego averiguaría de qué estaba hablando, para consultarlo con mi viejo amigo Google.

Había cosas más importantes que hacer. Como por ejemplo, vigilar cada movimiento de la hermosa castaña dos mesas delante de mí...

Sus pequitas relucían con la pálida luz de la habitación, mientras arrugaba su entre ceño, moviendo su adorable naricita respingona. Ese simpe gesto me tenía suspirando como un idiota.

Isabella Swan, o simplemente Bella.

Ella es…ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar. La conocía desde que ambos estábamos en pre-escolar. Recuerdo vagamente que solía defenderla de babosos como Mike-dolor-de-trasero-Newton. En parte, porque ella siempre parecía incomoda a su lado y en parte porque no quería que ningún niño se le acercara. No señor, ella era mía. Esto, claro, ella no lo sabía. Y al parecer, nunca lo haría.

Se preguntarán ¿por qué diablos? Pues nada más ni nada menos: porque era un jodido cobarde. Con decir, que jamás había hablado directamente con ella.

Era un estúpido. Jasper no para de decírmelo últimamente, aunque tampoco es como si él estuviera en mejores condiciones.

El timbre resonó contra las paredes, pero no me moví ni un centímetro. Espere hasta que mi tormento personal terminara de guardar sus cosas para salir.

Sí, a estos extremos había llegado.

La recepcionista de la dirección había, muy amablemente, cambiado todos mis horarios. Ahora, _puede_ que coincida en_ muchas_ clases, por no decir todas, con cierta castaña que yo conozco. Pero como el empollón que era, trataba de que ella no se diera cuenta. Cosa que no era tan difícil. Era tan _distraída_.

Pero joder si eso no la hacía más adorable.

-Tierra llamando a Cullen.- Jasper me trajo _delicadamente _de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Quieres dejar de golpearme?- pase mis manos por mi nuca, donde el muy bribón me había azotado.-No es necesario.

-Es para que dejes de ser un idiota.- y aquí vamos otra vez.- ¿Por qué no vas con ella y tienes una conversación como la gente? No te vas a morir por ello.

-Lo haría, claro. Si no fuera porque no puedo ni moverme cuando estoy cerca de ella. ¡Carajo! ¡Ni siquiera puedo pensar coherentemente!- golpeé mi puño contra la madera de mi banca.

-Eddie, Eddie, Eddie. ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes de maldecir?

-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes de llamarme Eddie?

-Bueno, señor remilgado. Debes estar desesperado en verdad, si estas soltando improperios a cada rato.

-Como no tienes idea.-Soltó una risilla desquiciada, ¿o el desquiciado era yo?

Aun reía cuando salimos juntos del aula. No está de más decir que yo iba enfurruñado. Vaya amigo. Solo espero ver su cara cuando Alice aparezca por ahí. Entonces veremos quién es el idiota.

Justo estábamos por entrar a mi siguiente clase, cuando divise una mata de pelo rubio cereza en el pasillo.

_"Ugh. No otra vez."_

-Maniaca a las tres.-masculló Jasper a mi lado. Rodé los ojos.

-No me digas.

-¡Eddie!- mis tímpanos agradecerían el día en que Tanya dejara de gritar con su voz chillona. Intenté seguir mi camino, fingiendo que no la había visto. Pero ella nunca dejaría que eso pasara.- ¡Eddie! ¡Por aquí!

Tanya Denali. Maldigo el día en que la conocí.

Yo era un inocente niño de seis comiendo el delicioso sándwich que mi madre había preparado para mí. Cuando de pronto apareció ella, con su horrenda cantidad de ropa color rosa chicle. Gracias a ella, he odiado ese color desde entonces. Cuando se acercó, creí que solo lo hacía de forma amigable. Hasta que abrió su boca y me exigió jugar con ella. Sí, exigir.

Hizo de mi infancia una pesadilla y ahora también mi adolescencia. De no ser porque esa era la única forma de ver a Bella, de plano ni siquiera me aparecía por ahí.

-Buenos días Tanya.- forcé una sonrisa amable en mi boca aunque creo que me salió más a mueca. Me comportaba cortés con ella por Esme, quien me había educado para tratar con respeto a las mujeres. "Incluso aunque se trate de Tanya." Palabras textuales de mi madre.

Bella no era la única que sufría constantes acosos.

-Eddie, estaba pensando…-¿_sabes pensar_?- que quizás podrías llevarme al nuevo…

Pero entonces unos ojos color chocolate se cruzaron por mi camino y dejé de escuchar la voz chillona a mi lado.

-Ehm lo siento, debo irme. – dije, dejando plantada a la loc-perdon- a Tanya en medio del pasillo. Escuché unos cuantos gritos a mis espaldas, pero yo estaba muy concentrado siguiendo a _mi_ castaña favorita.

Entré unos cuantos segundos después de ella al laboratorio de biología. El señor Greene ya estaba en su escritorio, mirando concienzudamente los papeles en sus manos. Aproveché su distracción para desviar mi vista hacia Bella.

Era increíble cómo me era imposible dejar de mirarla. Pero se supone que estar enamorado es así ¿no?

-Está bien chicos.- a regañadientes giré mi cabeza al frente cuando escuché la voz del profesor.- Hoy reasignaré lugares, ya que este semestre iniciaran las prácticas, y lo harán en parejas. – hubo una serie de murmullos, unos conformes y otros en señal de negación, aun así el maestro los mandó a callar. – Comencemos.

Y así pasó de nombre en nombre, y de queja en queja. Hasta que llegó a la letra N de su lista.

-Newton…

_"Por favor, por favor. Juro no insultarlo tan seguido, pero que no le toque con quien estoy pensando…"_

-Stanley.- casi tiró mi puño al aire en victoria. Mike parecía no estar muy contento con la idea de sentarse con Jessica, al contrario de ésta. Aun así, me tuve que contener de no golpearlo cundo le sonrió a _mi_ Bella.

Entonces me di cuenta de que éramos los únicos sin compañero de asiento. Mis mejillas comenzaron a doler por la sonrisa que crecía a cada segundo en mi rostro.

-Cullen.

_"Bien Eddie, esta es tu oportunidad. No la arruines."_

-Swan.

Tomé alegremente mis cosas y me fui casi saltando hasta el lugar de Bella.

Ella sostenía su rostro entre sus manos. Me quedé embobado mirándola, como siempre lo hacía. Pero el Señor Greene también me miraba a mí, así que me apresuré a correr la silla para sentarme. Ella aun no levantaba la mirada.

Entonces recordé que debía hablarle… y me bloqueé.

_"¡No! ¡No es momento de paralizarte idiota! ¡Di algo!"_

-Hola.- mi voz sonó un tanto estrangulada. Respiré hondo antes de volver a intentarlo.- Soy Edward Cullen. Tú debes ser Bella Swan.

_"¿Así quieres que te entienda, Genio? Más despacio."_

Entonces levantó su cabeza y me clavó sus hermosos ojos.

_"¿Edward? Deja de babear, idiota."_

Ella me observaba fijamente, pensando quizá que era un idiota. Entonces me di cuenta de que me había perdido en sus ojos. _Otra vez_.

-Um…si…hola.

_"Bien hecho Eddie. Primera vez que hablas con ella y ya piensa que eres un estúpido. Ahora mantén la boca cerrada." _

-¿Edward? ¡Edward! Rose, creo que entró en shock. – escuché lejanamente la voz de Jasper, aunque no podía estar seguro.

-Jazz…-mi voz sonaba débil. Cosa extraña.- ¿Que…que demonios pasa?

-Pasa que estuve esperándote como veinte minutos fuera del aula. Y como no salías, entré a buscarte. ¿Y con que me encuentro? Un zombie que se hace llamar Eddie.

-¿Joder, que te pasó?- Rosalie me veía con una expresión burlona. Diablos, ahora se encargaría de recordármelo siempre.

-Lo hice.- Ambos me veían confundidos.- Le hablé.- Mi amigo abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡Eureka, Eddie! ¡Al fin!- dijo, palmeando mi hombro.- Pero, oye, espera. ¿Que fue exactamente lo que le dijiste?- dijo escéptico, seguramente pensando en mi reciente estado. Me removí incomodo en mi lugar.

-Ehem, ¿hola?- el rubio estampó su frente contra su palma derecha. Rosalie se largó a reír estruendosamente.

-Edward.-dijo muy seriamente Jasper.- ¿Estás diciéndome que solo la saludaste?

-¿Ehm, si?- dudé, la forma en la que mi amigo me miraba me estaba dando miedo.

-Edward.

-¿Si?

-Eres un estúpido.- rodé los ojos. No es como si no me lo hubiera dicho antes.

Rosalie se colocó delante de nosotros. Al parecer, había terminado de destornillarse de la risa a mi costa.

-Ustedes dos parecen nenitas.-declaró.- especialmente tú.-me señalo.

-Tú no entiendes. Hoy, cuando intenté hablarle me miró como si fuera un baboso.

-Es que eso eres.- se burló.

Me enfurruñé, fulminándola a más no poder. Ella solo frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos y mirándome como diciendo "atrévete a contestarme". Algo en sus ojos me hizo pensar que probablemente se estaba enojando…

-¡Edward deja de ser un jodido marica!-Oh-Oh.- ¡Si no vas y hablas con ella de una puta vez, voy a hacerlo yo!

_"De acuerdo, Eddie. Ahora sí que la regaste."_

_No me digas._

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- lloriqueé.- ¡No lo hagas!

Rosalie nunca alardea. Jamás.

-Tienes un puto segundo para levantarte y hacerte hombre, o le diré a Swan que tienes tu celular saturado de fotos de ella, como un jodido acosador- dijo con su voz _dulce_.

-¿Es eso cierto Cullen?

Karma, te odio.


End file.
